


15D15P: TID - "I Will."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [11]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Childhood, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - "I Will."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _011\. "I Will."_  
>   
> 

“Will.”

He turned and cocked his head. “Tom?”

Thomas scratched the back of his neck, glancing from his old friend to the new boy. “I just wondered if you might want to spar later.”

“Oh, I’m sparring with Jem,” Will said, jerking his thumb to the new boy. He was from Shanghai, Thomas recalled, and he had some – disease, some strange affliction that made his hair gray so young. “He’s, you know. A Shadowhunter.”

Thomas’ heart sank and he nodded. “Right.” 

He turned to walk away.

“Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget, you owe me a rematch later. Eight sharp.”

Thomas smiled.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
